La vida no es justa
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Ichigo estaba cansado de esperarlo, pero cuando menos lo esperó, Mikazuki hizo su aparición. Este fanfic participa en el topic "Los cuartos de forja son estrechos"


_**"La vida no es justa"**_

 _ **Summary**_ : Ichigo estaba cansado de esperarlo, pero cuando menos lo esperó, Mikazuki hizo su aparición. Este fanfic participa en el topic "Los cuartos de forja son estrechos"

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son ideas de DMM & Nitroplus y sus autoras. **"Este fanfic participa en en el topic "Ritual de iniciación: ¡Los cuartos de forja son estrechos!" del foro "** _ **Di mi nombre**_ _ **".**_

* * *

" _ **Aceptar la injusticia no es una virtud, sino todo lo contrario."**_

 _(de Lindos, Cleóbulo)_

* * *

—Me rindo.

Ichigo sigue cansado, después de una semana fuera de la ciudadela lo único que quiere es descansar, cerrar los ojos y terminar la última batalla que se le ha comunicado, por medio de Konosuke, que tendrá que lidiar al día siguiente.

El respiro entre batalla y batalla es poco. La fatiga que acumula va en aumento y sigue así hasta terminar dormido en medio de una guardia innecesaria. Sus hermanos descansan, o eso cree, y él también debería de hacer lo mismo, pero la preocupación latente de que en algún momento aparezca el ejército retrograda en un ataque sorpresa no lo dejan cerrar los ojos. El único otro responsable del grupo es Yamanbagiri, pero no quiere inmiscuirlo en sus problemas, paranoias que se ha dado la tarea de adquirir innecesariamente.

—Ichigo Hitofuri.

El mencionado endereza la espalda cuando su nombre es llamado, abriendo las pupilas que estaban a punto de caer rendidas ante Morfeo. No se atreve a dirigir la mirada a las hebras rubias por un instante; sabe que el único sueño que ha perturbado no ha sido únicamente el suyo. El segundo hermano de los Kunihiro ha estado ahí, probablemente vigilándolo. Pero lo que le pone los pelos de punta es que el filo del arma lo está señalando, debe estar de mal humor para llegar a esos extremos.

—No pensé que te molestaría tanto, Yamanbagiri.

—. . . No es eso.

La replica suelta un bufido por lo bajo, uno que indica la molestia convertida en vergüenza, porque a pesar de escuchar murmullos de los cuatro Toshiro menores la atención está puesta sobre el perfume y el agarre que lo toman desprevenido. —¿Y-yamanbagiri-san? — Usa honoríficos, porque los nervios de un momento a otro lo invaden con el abrazo que no ha esperado en lo absoluto.

Cuenta escasamente tres segundos, el cuarto segundo es donde las miradas se cruzan y Hitofuri sigue con las palmas en alto. Cinco segundos son suficientes para que la espada larga caiga ante la uchigatana y contenga la respiración mientras lo ve darle la espalda para ir junto a sus hermanos de nuevo. Midare se rie, Gokotai parece nervioso, Shinano exclama con victoria y el entusiasmo se lo lleva Atsushi mientras se levanta para girar la rama que han pintado en un borde.

Están jugando, y desvelándose, a poner castigos. Y esta vez, no puede regañarlos. Ha sido el detalle más agradable que ha tenido en todo el día. La fatiga se ha ido y se siente como nuevo. Es solo un juego el que lo va a iniciar, pero Ichigo no puede dar un paso atrás después de ver las expresiones que hay en el rostro de la espada inicial.

— Quizás deberías ponerte celoso al respecto, Mikazuki. — Susurra para sí, cubriéndose la boca con el puño, sonriendo sin querer en dirección a la manba mientras suelta un suspiro que no sabe si es reconciliador. El corazón late deprisa y un presentimiento de que mañana encontrará a Mikazuki aparece.

.::::.

— No es justo, Mikazuki. ¿No puedo enamorarme de alguien más? — Su reproche es visible, tanto como la alegría que le da de ver a su compañero. Les han dado el título de espadas matrimoniales y como tales comparten un lazo que no sabe explicar: siente su cercanía, los pensamientos con ligero celo y un amor que no va a ser difícil de hacer florecer con alguien más.

Los pensamientos de la Tachi perteneciente a Hideyoshi no estaban herrados: Mikazuki apareció. Alguien debió advertirle que la espada de Nene era celosa y posesiva, alguien debió decirle que no fijara su vista en el Kunihiro con más complejos, porque ahora tenía ganas de celebrar la llegada de Munechika besando los labios de Giri y no poder hacerlo mientras tenía la mirada de la media luna sobre él era un castigo por completo.

* * *

Me vino la idea con una imagen que dejaré como portada de este fanfic, fue hermosa y me encantó. No pude evitarlo. Adoro a Manba, Ichigo y Mikazuki.


End file.
